


(why don't you) be my sidekick

by yeojoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, M/M, side hyungki because Why Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeojoo/pseuds/yeojoo
Summary: The realization hits him quietly, sneaks up on him, like a task that’s slipped his mind, or like a misstep on the stairs.Water is wet, the sky is blue, and Minhyuk’s got a crush on their youngest member.





	(why don't you) be my sidekick

**Author's Note:**

> it feels like 1000 years since i've last written changhyuk i missed them
> 
> i love friends to lovers and this was partially inspired by sidekick and anna sun by walk the moon because the songs are cute :')

Most people sleep better next to someone; Lee Minhyuk is one of those people. The warmth of a body next to him, the knowledge that someone is there, that little reassurance, makes him fall asleep easier and he sleeps better with his side pressed up to someone else.

Tonight, it’s 2:03 AM, and they’ve got the next morning off but Minhyuk is _tired_ and he just wants to sleep. He turns on his side and lets his gaze wander through the dark room, becoming so familiar with the layout of their dorm that he can find everything blindly. Jooheon has been feeling under the weather lately, Kihyun hogs the blankets, and Changkyun－

When Minhyuk’s eyes fall on the bunk bed under Kihyun’s, he can faintly make out the illuminated screen of a phone, and not even two seconds later, he’s made up his mind.

“Huh－hyung?” Changkyun blinks in surprise when Minhyuk climbs into his bed, crawling under the covers. Changkyun turns on his side, locking his phone and taking his earphones off. “Everything okay?” His voice is low, hints of sleepiness hiding underneath, aware of the even breathing of the others sleeping in the room.

“Can’t sleep,” Minhyuk mumbles, face hidden in Changkyun’s shoulder. “You?”

“Me either,” comes the reply and it’s silent for a few minutes, Minhyuk concentrating on his, and Changkyun’s, breathing, before the younger boy moves again. “C’mon,” he murmurs, gets up from under the covers and slips out of the bed. He tugs on Minhyuk’s hand and Minhyuk wordlessly gets up, too tired to protest.

He follows Changkyun into the living room and only when Changkyun has seated himself on one of the couch, feet tucked under the blanket, does Minhyuk’s brain start working again. He takes the other side of the couch, his feet nudging Changkyun’s when he slips them under the blanket, and Changkyun’s grinning at him from his side, head leaning against the cushions, hair messed up.

“If we fall asleep here, Kihyun’s going to be mad,” Minhyuk says and Changkyun lets out a low laugh, glancing back in the direction of the bedrooms. “Not at me,” he replies cheekily and Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the baby of the group,” he teases. “You can get away with anything.”

Changkyun doesn’t reply, instead closes his eyes and hums, smiling softly. Minhyuk watches him, something tugging at his heart. He’s been doing that a lot lately, he realizes; watching Changkyun. Not even deliberately, at least he doesn’t think so. His gaze ends up travelling to Changkyun whenever they’re in the same room, during interviews he finds himself waiting for Changkyun to speak, even prods at him until he talks, knowing the younger still feels uncomfortable. His chest squeezes painfully when he considers that Changkyun is still uncomfortable speaking up because of _them_ , because they’ve made him feel unwelcome in the beginning.

Minhyuk always makes sure to include Changkyun in everything, doesn’t want him to feel left out. He just doesn’t know if it’s enough.

“Tell me a story,” he whispers, making Changkyun open his eyes, blinking at him confusedly.

“About?” Changkyun asks.

Minhyuk shrugs, his feet nudging Changkyun’s. “Anything.”

Changkyun smiles. “We had just moved to Boston,” he starts and Minhyuk immediately becomes more alert. Changkyun rarely speaks of his time abroad. “And school was starting a few days later. My parents were both at work, so they couldn’t take me but I knew where the school was, so I thought I’d be fine.” He grins wryly. “I got lost. In the end, I ended up downtown somewhere and found this record store and it took the owner a few hours before he realized that _maybe_ this boy who looks like a high-schooler should be at school and he gave me the right directions.”

Minhyuk bites back a laugh. “Did you get in trouble with your parents?”

Changkyun shakes his head. “They laughed about it, it was alright. But that record store,” Changkyun nibbles on his lower lip, calculating his words. “It was...nice there. I went back the next day and during my three years in Boston I spent almost every day at that store. The owner was nice, too; dropped out of college to start his own business and he helped me with my English.”

“Do you miss it?” Minhyuk asks. “Boston? Or your friends?”

Changkyun doesn’t take long to answer. “Not really,” he says. “I wasn’t that close to my friends. They were just kids I went to school with, y’know?”

“So, you’re glad you came back?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun looks at him, amusement on his face. “I feel at home here.”

Minhyuk smiles softly. “When I was younger, I wanted to go abroad, too,” he says, head tilting back to look at the ceiling. “Visit some new countries. Never got the chance to.”

“Now you do,” Changkyun replies and Minhyuk’s heart swells when he realizes that yeah, now he gets to. “With your best friends,” Changkyun adds quietly, poking his feet with his.

Minhyuk looks at him, poking him right back. “With my family,” he says.

 

 

 

 

“What’s the plan for today?” Minhyuk asks after breakfast, plopping himself down on the couch. They’ve got the morning off, which is rare considering their otherwise busy schedules, and Minhyuk’s not going to let his morning go to waste. He’d wanted to get a new bag for a while now; he might drag Hyungwon out with him as he sees the other walk into the living room.

“No,” Hyungwon says as soon as he catches Minhyuk’s smile. “I’m not going shopping with you.”

Minhyuk’s face falls.

“Fine,” he grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Ask Jooheon,” Kihyun says absently, frowning down at his phone. “Or Hoseok hyung.”

“Good luck,” another voice says and Minhyuk looks up to see Changkyun next to Kihyun, munching on an apple. Kihyun frowns at the food, then at Changkyun. “At least you’re eating,” he mumbles.

Changkyun continues, “Hoseok hyung went to the company already, and Jooheon hyung is also planning to go there later.”

Minhyuk groans, throwing his head back against the cushions. “We’ve got the morning off, people!” he shouts in exasperation. Hyungwon, next to him, winces at the loud volume.

“Where’s Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asks then. On his way out of the living room, he swats at Minhyuk’s arm. “Don’t be so loud.”

“I’ll go shopping with you,” Changkyun says. “I got nothing else to do.”

“Great!” Minhyuk smiles brightly. He nudges Hyungwon’s thigh. “And what about you? Don’t tell me you’re going back to sleep.”

“No one’s going back to sleep!” Kihyun’s voice resounds through the dorm. A few seconds later and he appears in the doorway. “Hyungwon, if you’ve got nothing planned, you can help me with the laundry. It’s faster with two people.”

“Give me a minute,” Hyungwon answers, closing his eyes.

Kihyun rolls his eyes at him, but there’s clearly fondness hidden underneath his exasperated expression. He turns to Minhyuk and Changkyun. “You’ve got until noon. We’ll meet at the company.”

 

 

 

 

“Does that make me look hip?”

Changkyun spares him only a glance before going back to browsing the selection of shirts. “Not really.”

Minhyuk turns to look at himself in the mirror, the green snapback backwards on his head. “It doesn’t?” he mumbles, pouting. He’s arranging the snapback and turning it around, when Changkyun says, “Hip? What, are you trying to connect to the youth?”

He glances over his shoulder to see Changkyun grinning at him, a shirt draped over his arm. “Yes,” Minhyuk replies, tone weary. “I’m an old man, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun snorts. “Sure.”

“What’ve you got there?” Minhyuk bounces over, forgetting the snapback. Changkyun hands him the shirt before Minhyuk can tug it out of his arm. “I think it’s nice,” Changkyun says, hands fidgeting before he drops them by his sides. He sounds relaxed, bored, but Minhyuk notices the anxious look in his eyes. The shirt is a simple back, short-sleeved, with a single red rose printed on the right chest. Minhyuk smiles. “I like it. It looks good.” He hands the shirt back, Changkyun’s shoulder relaxing. Minhyuk shrugs, says, “But you have to like it.”

Changkyun smiles in reply. He nods to Minhyuk’s head. “You going to buy that? Or did you forget about your new bag?”

Minhyuk’s mouth falls open and his hands fly to his head to grab the snapback in shock. “C’mon,” he says, leaving the snapback on the table where he’d grabbed it. “You really don’t think green’s my color?”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Changkyun shrugging. “We once had this photoshoot where part of your sweater was green. That one looked good on you.” He grins, then. “But that snapback was horrible.”

Minhyuk laughs. “So, a shiny, green bag is out of the question?”

Later, after they’ve paid and are leaving the store, Changkyun says absently, “I think yellow suits you.”

“Oh?” Minhyuk turns to him.

Changkyun nods, squinting up at the sky when they step outside. It’s drizzling, the rain falling into their eyes. “You look good in that color,” he mumbles. “Like the sun.”

He tucks his shoulders up, hands in his pockets, looking almost embarrassed. “That’s just my opinion.”

Minhyuk doesn’t stop smiling the entire way home. The rain doesn’t bother them.

 

 

 

 

Towelling his hair dry, Minhyuk steps out of the bathroom, tugging absently at his shirt. Kihyun, on his way to the living room presumably, stops when he sees him. “What?” Minhyuk asks, narrowing his eyes. Kihyun’s staring at him and and he can practically hear the gears in his head turning.

Eventually, Kihyun asks, “Is this shirt new?”

“What?” Minhyuk glances down at the washed-out shirt, a bright yellow, white stripes only on the left chest pocket, a small bee printed in the corner. “No, I’ve had this for years. Haven’t worn it in forever.”

Kihyun tilts his head. “I don’t remember washing it before.”

“Because I haven’t worn it in a while,” Minhyuk answers quickly, brushing past him on his way to their shared bedroom. Even though it’s not his room, Hyungwon is there, lounging on Kihyun’s bed and lazily scrolling through his phone.

Minhyuk wrinkles his nose in distaste when he catches sight of Hyungwon’s messy hair, shirt still halfway tucked up, his waist showing. “Did you two hook up here?” he asks, throwing the towel on his bed.

Hyungwon blinks at him. “Is that shirt new?” he asks then.

Kihyun, leaning against the doorway, points a finger at him. “It is!”

“It’s not!” Minhyuk whirls around to glare at Kihyun, then at Hyungwon. “It’s old. Really old. See－” He tugs on his shirt to show them a small hole at the bottom. “I wouldn’t ever buy a shirt that’s got a hole in it!”

Kihyun quirks an eyebrow. “Why are you getting so defensive?”

“I’m not!” Minhyuk all but yells out. Kihyun and Hyungwon just stare at him, twin grins on their faces. “Getting defensive, I mean,” he adds in a quieter voice. “And stop that. You guys are creepy.”

Another voice reaches them. “I don’t know what’s going on but can I come in, please?” Kihyun steps aside and Changkyun comes into view, raising his eyebrows at them. “What’s up?” he asks casually, like he hasn’t just almost walked in on Minhyuk yelling over a shirt.

“Nothing,” Minhyuk says. “Are these guys hogging our bedroom? I’m so sorry.”

“It’s my bedroom, too,” Kihyun says.

Changkyun blinks at them. “Right. I just came to get my charger. Please?” He adds to Minhyuk, the one closest to Changkyun’s bed.

Minhyuk quickly leans down and unplugs it, handing it over to Changkyun, aware of everyone’s gazes on him. “Here you go,” he mumbles, hand brushing Changkyun’s.

“Thanks hyung,” Changkyun says and turns to leave but Kihyun puts a hand on his arm to stop him. Changkyun looks at him quizzically. “Is Minhyuk’s shirt old or new? We can’t tell.”

Before Minhyuk can protest, Changkyun says, “Old. I’ve seen it before.”

“Oh, you have?” Hyungwon asks.

“Of course and you guys have too,” Changkyun stares at him weirdly. When he looks at Minhyuk, though, his face softens and he grins a little. Minhyuk feels his face heating up. “The color suits you,” is all he says and then leaves.

It’s silent after that. Minhyuk, completely unaware of Kihyun and Hyungwon’s stares on him, tugs on his shirt, smiling to himself.

“Oh,” Kihyun breathes out. “Oh, I see what’s going on.”

“Me too,” Hyungwon says.

Minhyuk snaps out of his thoughts, blinking at them. “What do you mean?”

“Are you serious?” Hyungwon asks slowly. “You telling us this was nothing?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Minhyuk grabs his phone and headphones and they both watch him leave the room. After he’s passed Kihyun, though, he turns around and sticks his tongue out. “Told you this shirt was old.”

 

 

 

 

Changkyun’s easy to love, Minhyuk thinks. Changkyun’s adorable and funny, in his own way, and once he gets comfortable around someone and doesn’t hold back on his sarcasm and clever comments, someone could easily fall in love with him.

Someone like Minhyuk, maybe.

Minhyuk’s no idiot－he knows the feelings he harbors for Changkyun go way beyond past friendship. And Minhyuk’s not clueless either, has accepted his feelings already. Done it easily, too, just like that, the same when their manager tells them their schedule for the next week or when the restaurant is too busy and forgets that he requested no cucumbers on his burger. Changkyun’s always plucking them off his food for him, anyway.

Minhyuk accepts a lot of things happening in his life, feels like a little kid when he asked questions about everything he saw and he believed whatever his parents told him.

It’s not some big realization that hits him out of nowhere; it’s quiet and quick, sneaks up on him like a task that’s slipped his mind, a misstep on the stairs.

It’s simple, in the end, and Minhyuk is ready to accept it and move on.

Water is wet, the sky is blue, and Minhyuk likes their youngest member.

 

 

Minhyuk hears the door slide open and someone stepping out before the door closes again. He doesn’t look up from where he’s tilted his head back, feet on the table, gazing at the stars. Their new dorm is big enough for them to have their own garden and terrace and Minhyuk’s glad to finally watch the night sky outside, instead of from his window.

Jooheon’s voice eventually reaches his ears. “Hyung?” he asks unsurely.

Minhyuk hums in reply.

Jooheon seems to be struggling with his words because his next words are slow. “Are you...Is everything okay, hyung?”

Minhyuk finally looks at him, head spinning a little, and neck aching. “I am,” he replies. “Why?”

Jooheon furrows his brows. “Because you’ve been here since dinner ended,” he says. “Three hours ago.”

Minhyuk lets out a breathy _oh_. “It’s been three hours?”

Jooheon nods. “Almost everyone is already sleeping.”

Minhyuk looks over Jooheon’s shoulder and only now notices the dark kitchen and living room, the latter only illuminated by the TV. He grins. “Sorry, Jooheonie. Lost track of time.”

Jooheon bites down on his lower lip. “If something’s bothering you,” he starts, then smiles. “We share the same room.”

Minhyuk replies with his own smile. “I know,” he says softly. “Thanks.”

Jooheon gives him one last smile and a _good night hyung_ before going back inside again. Now that Minhyuk’s aware of how much time has passed, he feels the cold night air through his thin sweater and crosses his arms over his chest, rubbing them. He tilts his head back again, despite his neck feeling sore from being in the same position for three hours, and looks back at the stars.

They’re not that prominent tonight, more than a few grey clouds adorning the sky, but Minhyuk doesn’t care. Just as he’s closing his eyes, the door slides open again, and without looking he says, “Jooheonie, I’m fine－”

“Glad to hear that,” a different voice says, deeper than Jooheon’s, and Minhyuk snaps his eyes open and stares at Changkyun, dressed in his sleepwear－boxers and a hoodie, smiling wryly. “I actually wanted to know if you’d like some company.”

Minhyuk swallows. “Of course,” he says. “That’d be－nice, I mean, it’s not like I own this garden, of course you can stay outside－” He falls silent, cheeks flushing. “What I meant is, yeah, I’d like that,” he finishes lamely.

Changkyun sits down at the table, raising an eyebrow. “Everything okay, hyung?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk laughs a little, sitting up straight and putting his feet on the ground, so he can look at Changkyun better. “I’m great, actually.”

Changkyun smiles, lets out a chuckle. “That’s good to hear,” he says and does the same as Minhyuk did earlier, tilting his head back.

“Tell me a story,” Minhyuk finds himself saying as he’s staring at Changkyun, at the curve of his lips, the small exposure of his neck peeking out of from his hoodie.

Changkyun stretches his arms above his head then drops them, one hand coming to lie on the table, hand in the middle. He taps his fingers absently. Minhyuk glances down at them, wonders what it’d feel like holding Changkyun’s hand, what would happen if he just reached out and－

“When I was a kid,” Changkyun starts and Minhyuk looks at him. “I wanted to be an astronaut.” He laughs a little. “I wanted to be a lot of things when I was little. I used to always look up at the stars－go to my window after my parents said good night and just stare at them until I’d grow tired. I always wondered if there was any life other than us in the universe. Not even in the－y’know, the ‘aliens are real’ way－” He breaks off, looking at Minhyuk seriously. “Even though they are.”

Minhyuk laughs, nodding. “You don’t have to tell me, I believe in them too.”

Changkyun cracks a small smile. “Good.” He continues, “Y’know, for me it was...irrational to think that the universe is this big, bigger than we know, and we’re the only living beings in it. And when I got older and school got too much, or something else happened, I’d lie in our garden and look at the stars and－” At this, he shrugs. “I’d feel so small and I realized that I didn’t care because in the end nothing mattered, not even me. Our problems seem so big but in the comparison to the universe－they’re nothing. We’re always trying our hardest to be remembered, to leave an impact in the world. In the end, nobody will be remembered.”

“A few will,” Minhyuk whispers.

“Yeah,” Changkyun lets out a soft laugh, then glances at Minhyuk. “Do you think we’ll be one of the select few?”

They’ve talked about this. About their future as a group, about the impact they wanna leave on people, about their plans for the next five, ten years. And Minhyuk wants to be remembered, desperately so.

It’s what he says to Changkyun and he gets a sad smile in return. “Me too,” he mumbles. “I know everything we’re doing will be worth it in the end. And even if we don’t get remembered and fade into obscurity,” he smiles up at the sky, almost to himself. “I’m proud of what we’re doing. Of us.”

Minhyuk stares at him and, without thinking of his actions, he reaches out and takes Changkyun’s hand in his, interlacing their fingers. It’s not a surprise to Changkyun; he knows Minhyuk likes to hold hands, likes to be close to someone. But this time, Minhyuk wants Changkyun to know it means something different.

Changkyun squeezes his hand softly.

“You’ll do great things, Changkyunnie,” Minhyuk says quietly. “Promise me you won’t forget me, though,” he adds cheekily, ignoring the rapid beat of his heart.

“What do you mean, hyung?” Changkyun asks, lips curling up in a smile. “In thirty years, we’ll still be sitting outside and trying to prove to the others that aliens are real.”

Minhyuk’s laugh is bright and clear and for once he doesn’t think about the future, is focused only on Changkyun’s smile and his hand in his own.

 

 

 

 

“So,” Kihyun drawls out, staring at Minhyuk expectantly over the table. “Spill.” They’re at the company, recording new songs, and it’s break time for them while the others are still recording or already off at dance practice.

Minhyuk stares at Kihyun, then at Hyungwon next to him who looks a little bored, but Minhyuk’s known him long enough to recognize the glint in his eyes. “You’re only alive when it comes to gossip, right?”

Hyungwon slurps obnoxiously on his iced coffee. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kihyun nudges him, Hyungwon nudges him right back. Kihyun makes a face and Hyungwon replies with a dumb face of his own, making Kihyun crack and huff out a little laugh. Minhyuk watches them with his mouth open. “You two are disgusting,” he says.

“You,” Hyungwon says and grins lazily. “Want this.”

“I want _this_?” Minhyuk frantically points between the both of them. “You? Don’t flatter yourselves. I mean, _I’m_ flattered, truly－”

“With Changkyun,” Kihyun interrupts and Minhyuk immediately falls silent. Kihyun smiles smugly. “Am I right?”

“No,” Minhyuk says quickly－maybe a little bit too quickly, judging by their grins. “I don’t know what you mean－”

“You wanna be Changkyun’s boyfriend,” Hyungwon says. “The one he writes songs about.”

“That’s completely ridiculous,” Minhyuk says, shaking his head. “Absolutely, fucking ridiculous. I mean, do I want him to write songs about me? Sure. And, yes, maybe I want to make dumb faces at him too, just like you guys, maybe I wanna kiss him good morning and good night and maybe hold his stupid hand and tell him to his stupid face that I love him and wear his stupid sweaters and have him wear my stupid sweaters, but I don’t wanna be his stupid boyfriend.”

He’s pouting after his rant, not looking at them. “Ridiculous,” he huffs out.

“Okay,” Kihyun says. “Since when?”

“I don’t know!” Minhyuk whines, letting his head fall on the table. His forehead makes a thud and he winces. “I don’t know,” he says again, voice muffled. “One day I looked at him and I was like ‘oh wow he’s really pretty’.” He glances up at them, still pouting. “After that, I noticed everything.”

“Everything?” Hyungwon asks.

“ _Everything,_ ” Minhyuk emphasizes.

While Hyungwon wasn't looking, Kihyun’s stolen his coffee. “Tell him,” he says in between sips. “He might surprise you.”

“Sure,” Minhyuk deadpans. “And if I ask him to marry me, he’ll say yes.”

“You’re fast,” Hyungwon comments.

Minhyuk groans.

 

 

 

 

Tugging on Hyunwoo’s sleeve, Minhyuk leans his head on his shoulder and drawls, “Hyuuuung.”

It’s a testament to how many times Minhyuk’s done this that Hyunwoo doesn’t react at the sudden skinship, only stops drinking from his water bottle. “What’s up?” he asks.

“Don’t you wanna practice a little bit more?” Minhyuk asks with a bright smile.

“Wow,” Hyunwoo fully turns around to face him. “Are you okay? You were the one who complained about practice half an hour ago.”

And it’s true－Minhyuk’s sweaty and tired, his feet ache, and he feels sore all over, and Minhyuk wishes he could follow everyone else’s example in calling it an early night a few hours before. Minhyuk only stayed behind because going back to the dorms meant running into Changkyun, especially since they share a bedroom, and since his conversation with Kihyun and Hyungwon the day before he doesn’t want to be alone with Changkyun in case he blurts out something idiotic like ‘hey, uh, I might actually be in love with you!’.

Minhyuk smiles sheepishly. “I’m in the mood to dance?” he tries.

Hyunwoo smiles tiredly. “You’re tired, let’s go home.”

They run into Hoseok in the hallway, who’s stepping out of the elevator, and he’s surprised to see them, too. “Hey, you going home?”

Hyunwoo nods. “I thought you already left.”

Hoseok points back to the elevators. “I was just with Changkyun in his studio, he wanted my opinion on something.”

“Changkyun’s still here?” Hyunwoo asks, concerned. Minhyuk bites back a smile.

“You guys go ahead,” he says suddenly. “I’ll get Changkyun.” His previous concerns over being alone with Changkyun are thrown out of the window apparently and he mentally goes over everything that could go wrong if Minhyuk suddenly confessed as he says goodbye to the other two and makes his way upstairs to the studios.

All too soon he reaches Changkyun’s studio and quickly shakes his head, composing himself, before knocking on the door. Knowing that Changkyun has a habit of not paying attention to anything but his music, Minhyuk opens the door and peeks his head in.

Changkyun’s not at his desk, though－tonight, he’s sitting on the small couch, cross-legged, nibbling on the end of his pencil with his notebook on his lap. His glasses are perched low on his nose, his oversized sweatshirt slipping off one shoulder. _This was a bad idea_ , Minhyuk thinks to himself.

Changkyun looks up at the door opening and his eyes widen. “Oh, hyung,” he closes his notebook. “What’s up?”

Minhyuk closes the door behind him and leans against it. “What’s up?” He grins. “You should be back at the dorm, Kyun, that’s what’s up.”

Changkyun shrugs, rubbing his neck. “Sorry. I actually don’t feel tired.”

“Even after that grueling dance practice?” Minhyuk sighs and plops down on the couch next to Changkyun who laughs at his words.

“You were the one who willingly stayed behind,” he teases.

Minhyuk bites back a grin. “Don’t remind me.” He glances down at the notebook. “What’re you working on?”

“Oh.” Minhyuk can’t tell in the low light but he thinks Changkyun might be blushing, avoiding his gaze and fidgeting with his sleeves. “Nothing important. I’ll probably throw it away later.”

“Please,” Minhyuk says softly. “Everything you write is good.”

Changkyun laughs, a little bitterly. “You don’t know that.”

“Kyun,” Minhyuk’s tone is firm. “Is everything okay?”

Changkyun sighs, his shoulders slumping. “Yeah,” he mumbles. He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes before flipping the notebook open again. “It’s not good,” he warns and hands the notebook over.

Minhyuk scoffs and scans the lines before him. It’s a love song, an unrequited one, that much is obvious, and it’s only a few lines before the rest is scribbled out. What strikes Minhyuk, though, is that it’s raw and honest and unlike everything else they’ve released.

He squints and tries to read some of the scribbled out lines. Some can’t be read, Changkyun made sure of that, the dents by his pencil almost going through the page. But others are easier to read, where Changkyun has apparently given up, because he’s only crossed them out once or twice and the words are still recognizable.

It hurts Minhyuk to read the line ‘ _please let me love you_ ’ because if Changkyun truly feels this way, then－

His breath almost stops when his eyes scan over the next line.

_Yellow never appealed to me before._

And this is hopeless wishing on Minhyuk’s part but when Changkyun says, “Told you it’s bad,” because Minhyuk’s been silent for almost five minutes now, all Minhyuk can say is, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Changkyun stops in his next sentence. “What?” he asks lowly.

Minhyuk doesn’t look at him, his eyes still stuck on the lyrics. “This isn’t that easy, is it?” He laughs hollowly. “Never in a million years would this happen, this is a fever dream, right, I passed out at practice and every second now I’m gonna wake up and－” He hadn’t noticed that he dropped the notebook and was talking frantically with his hands running through his hair until Changkyun takes his hands in his and Minhyuk is forced to look at him.

“I－” Minhyuk swallows, tries to find the right words. “I want you to be my stupid boyfriend,” he blurts out.

A second later and the words sink in and Minhyuk groans, closing his eyes. “Shit, no, this isn’t how I wanted to confess, please believe me－”

“Okay.” Minhyuk blinks his eyes open at the word. Changkyun’s smiling at him, soft and maybe a bit unsure, but he’s not shoving him away and saying how he’s sorry, so Minhyuk counts it as a win.

“You’re－okay with this?” Minhyuk asks slowly.

Changkyun huffs out a laugh. “I’m okay with being your stupid boyfriend, yes,” he says. “If you meant it like that,” he adds as an afterthought, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, almost shy.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk breathes out. “Of course I meant it like that.”

Changkyun’s smile is bashful and he slowly interlaces their fingers together. “I’m gonna do a stupid thing now,” Minhyuk says, his smile growing bigger. “I’m going to kiss your stupid face.”

“Don’t you like my stupid face?” Changkyun grins cheekily.

Minhyuk laughs. “You have no idea,” he says and pulls him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i never know how to write endings but i still hope this was okay ;;


End file.
